


Day 2 - Tranquil

by pec



Series: writeinktober 2018 [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Post-S7, writeinktober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 14:10:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16176680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pec/pseuds/pec
Summary: lance in the raina shortfic a day for #writeinktober





	Day 2 - Tranquil

Lance is in bed, headphones on (and listening to Marco’s iPod), beauty face mask on (courtesy of Rachel), lights turned low, and enjoying a well deserved rest after defeating the evil overlord Sendak.

They’re still stationed at the Garrison, but it so, _so_ good to be back home. In the past few days, he has received a massive dose of his mom’s hugs as well as her delicious cooking, quality time with the rest of his family, which proved to be the most effective method of cheering him post-battle. There is so much he still wants to do before their inevitable return to space, but for now he opts for a nap.

Before his conscience can drift off though, there’s a knock on his door that makes him frown.

“Yeah?” He takes off one ear piece to listen.

“Lance, open up.” It’s Keith. Lance insitnctively covered himself up with his blanket.

“I’m trying to take a nap,” he calls out lazily.

“Lance, open up, now!”

Lance sits up in bed. Has something happened? Are they under attack? Before he knows it, he’s at the door, looking at Keith’s soft smile. He blinks.

“It’s raining,” Keith says.

 

It may have been due to the music he was listening to that he didn’t hear the rain, which is coming down pretty hard. It is all he hears now; the heavy drone drowning out all other sound. He stands there, not a muscle moving, in the middle of the roof of the Garrison building. He’s drenched through his pajamas and his headphones are sliding down his neck, but he barely notices. He’s too occupied in basking in the realization of how much he’s missed this phenomenon so unique to his home planet.

Rain, sweet, balming rain.

As he stands there, hands and face turned up, he feels the raindrops cleansing him of all the worries accumulated inside him from his time as the Paladin. He imagines the downpour washing away all doubt about who he really is and what he wants.

He’s vaguely aware of Keith walking up to stand beside him.

“You’ve got rain on your face,” he says, and Lance smiles.

No nunvill, no space dust. Just rain.

 

~*~

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments feed the soul


End file.
